The Travel Through Time
Bipolar Mania 3: The Travel Through Time is 2013 mystery-thriller film, directed by Howie James. It is the third and final installment of the Bipolar Mania Saga. It is in which the Lewis kids travel back in time to see the origin of the ghosts, and how the problem started, in hopes to change the future. Plot The film opens with a compliation of images from previous films. They are shown one by one only for a fraction of a second before the screen turns black again after each one. The sequences are all related to ghosts in some way. The opening credits then flash on the screen, stating each credit one by one. After the last credit is shown, a hazy shot of the Soaring Owl Lake, near the Owl River is shown. This is where the Owl River drains into. It is now morning in the suburban neighborhood of Gem Heights in Colorado Springs, CO. Joey is asleep at the Lewis' house, and is awaken by his alarm clock. He reluctantly gets out of bed and takes a shower. He then grabs a frozen breakfast from the freezer and goes to his computer. Meg comes in with a cup of hot tea, reminding him to pick up Dehlihlah from the Owl River. He leaves to the Owl River campsite. At the Owl River campsite, Dehlihlah and Gimn go under an old bridge crossing the Owl River. They go down to the river bank, and Gimn takes a drink of the fresh glacier water in the river while Dehlihlah plays around in the current. Joey has followed their tracks down to the river. Upon his arrival, Gimn welcomes him excitedly. Dehlilah immediately jumps up and says to Joey that she needs to show him something. Joey and Dehlihlah cross the bridge and stop at the edge of a large overgrown field with tire tracks cutting through it. She tells him that a long time ago, a car crashed and rolled over in the field, and that the driver died. She adds that his Ghost still lives and haunts that field. Joey steps onto the field to get a closer look at the tracks. He then gets a vision of what happened. In his 'flashback', he sees a car approaching at a fast pace, almost hitting a couple people, and then veering off into a field where it rolls over. The two kids continue to walk the trails near the river. As they come back to the point where the field is, Joey looks at it, and he sees an apparition of an old car slowly moving towards him. He faints after seeing this. Dehlihlah lifts him back up and he awakens, explaining that he has been seeing a lot of ghosts lately. He asks her if that could be a ghost from the car crash. She doesn't know. They run back across the bridge and leave for the Lewis' house. Back at the house, Dehlihlah, Meg, and Joey go upstairs to the main bedroom. Dehlihlah tells them that she has a plan to get rid of the ghosts. Her plan is to use her time traveling device to go back in time to a specific time and place to see what the source/origin of the ghosts is and to stop whatever is happening from progressing. Production Triva & Goofs Trivia -The car used as Gimnette's car was a 1999 Volvo S80 T6. It belongs to actress Shirley Mulvihill and has owned it ever since the dealership.